Spectroscopy
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Musim dingin, milenia kedua: tentang memori tahun 1989 dan warna-warnanya. {canon}


**Spectroscopy**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
**Pairing**: Prussia/Hungary. **Genre**: Romance, slight!adventure (adventure of time; mentioning timeline of history). **Rating**: K+.

_(Musim dingin, milenia kedua: tentang memori tahun 1989 dan warna-warnanya.)_

* * *

Prussia siap lebih dahulu daripada Hungary. Aneh, hari ini terbalik. Hungary tak bisa bangun pagi, padahal biasanya, selama apapun mereka terjaga di malam hari, selalu saja dialah yang mencoba menggulingkan Prussia dari tempat tidur agar laki-laki itu terjaga.

Prussia telah memakai jaket dan syalnya, juga menyiapkan dua cangkir kopi pagi untuk mereka berdua. Dia mendekat ke tempat tidur. Duduk di tepian, dan memandangi sebentar. Waktu berlalu, dan tentu saja, dia tak akan melewatkan momen-momen penting; misalnya mencoba mereguk apa yang sedang dia miliki di hadapan matanya.

Dia tidak sadar dia tersenyum.

"Hei, bangun," dia menepuk-nepuk bagian di selimut, yang dia yakini lengan Hungary. Untuk satu kali dalam satu tahun, pagi ini dia tidak berhasrat untuk menjahili. Padahal, bisa saja dia langsung menerjang dan menindih rekannya tersebut. Tetapi kedamaian pagi yang sedikit mendung ini, sebagai permulaan musim salju, terlalu berharga untuk diusik.

"Nggh." Hungary menutup kepalanya dengan selimut.

"Tidak mau kopi pagimu? Ya sudah," Prussia pun beranjak. Sementara itu, Hungary menggulung di bawah selimut.

Prussia bersandar di samping nakas dan menyesap isi cangkirnya. Cangkir biru untuknya, hijau untuk Hungary. Kadang-kadang mereka bertukar, kadang-kadang Hungary terlalu pelit untuk membiarkan Prussia menyentuh barang sedikit permukaan benda itu. Sepasang benda yang selalu ikut mereka, ke manapun mereka bertualang. Mulai dari tepian tersunyi Danau Balaton sampai pesisir terutara Jerman sekalipun.

"Hmmmh," Hungary menyingkap sedikit selimutnya. Matanya berkedip lambat. Prussia tak memandangnya. Dan, ya, sekali lagi, sunyi.

Wanita itu pun duduk, dan selimut jatuh ke pinggangnya. Segera dia naikkan kembali dan merapatkan kain tebal itu ke tubuhnya—mendadak merasa menggigil. Prussia tertawa, ketika menyaksikan semua dari ujung matanya.

Hungary, masih dengan mata yang sendu, mencari letak jam di ruangan. Interior hotel ini terlalu asing untuknya. Dia tak pernah menginap di sini sebelumnya, namun karena hotel lain yang biasa dia datangi dengan Prussia telah penuh, dan hotel inilah satu-satunya yang memiliki _view_ ke Danau Balaton dan harganya cukup bersahabat dengan pelayanan yang mumpuni, akhirnya ia sepakat dengan Prussia untuk memilih ini saja.

Jam diletakkan di dalam sebuah rak yang menempel ke dinding. Hungary mengeluh mengapa mereka harus meletakkannya di sana, sementara ada nakas yang baik di samping tempat tidur?

"Tujuh kurang enam," Prussia menyebutkan, "kau tidak terlalu kesiangan. Cepat, mau mandi atau tidak?"

"Nnnnh, iya, iya ..." Hungary pun turun dari tempat tidur. Masih bergulung dengan selimut. Dan dia membawanya sebagai jubah merangkap mantel bahkan sampai masuk ke kamar mandi.

Prussia tak bisa menahan diri, gelak tawanya terdengar cukup menjengkelkan. "_Sushi_ _made in Hungary_," celetuknya.

"Itu karena kau membuka jendela lebar-lebar di musim dingin, Kepala Salju!"

Prussia masih tertawa ketika beranjak ke jendela—menyadari hal yang tadi dilakukannya ketika bangun tidur. Padahal, dirasanya biasa saja. Mungkin kapasitas tubuhnya dalam menahan dingin saja yang berbeda dari Hungary, hm?

"Gil, ambilkan pakaianku!"

"Hnn."

Prussia hanya mengambilkan semuanya secara acak, karena dia juga tahu Hungary tak terlalu peduli soal _fashion_ dan kecocokan warna. Kaos lengan panjang cokelat, mantel rajut hijau, lalu celana merah _burgundy_, dan syal ungu tua. Tak lupa pakaian dalam lainnya, yang dia ambil sembarangan dari kantong depan koper. Diserahkannya lewat pintu kamar mandi yang hanya terbuka seujungnya. Hungary menukarnya dengan selimut yang tadi digunakannya sebagai mantel—dan, ya, Prussia langsung melipatnya. Dia tak terlalu peduli tentang alasan mengapa dia menjadi rajin sekali pagi ini.

Hungary tak mau repot-repot memikirkan soal _make-up_. Hanya dua-tiga kali sapuan singkat bedak pada wajahnya dan seoles tipis _lipbalm_. Dia hanya menyesap kopinya sedikit dan langsung menggamit tangan Prussia untuk sarapan di bawah.

* * *

Hungary langsung menyetop sebuah taksi di depan hotel. Dengan bahasa Hungaria-nya yang begitu lancar dan cepat, Prussia cuma bisa menangkap satu-dua kata.

"Dia bersedia memberi diskon," Hungary mengulum senyum, mengujar dalam bahasa Jerman yang fasih ketika mempersilahkan Prussia masuk duluan. "Sepertinya dia tahu siapa aku."

"Oh," Prussia menempel pada sisi jendela yang lain. "Latih aku bahasa Hungaria lagi. Biar aku bisa dapat diskon. Ha ha ha!"

"Kalau mereka tidak kenal kau, itu percuma."

"Itulah gunanya kau setiap kali aku datang ke negara ini."

Prussia terkekeh. Lalu, kembali, seperti biasa, hening.

Hungary, di tengah perjalanan melewati bangunan-bangunan serta pepohonan yang tertutupi tumpukan putih kecil di puncak-puncaknya, bergeser merapat pada Prussia. Lalu menggandeng lengan Prussia, dan merebahkan kepalanya di sana. Menutup matanya. Menyesap bau parfum yang begitu samar di jaket tebal Prussia—yang sedikit bercampur dengan aroma lemari. Pasti ini barang lama yang baru saja dikeluarkannya sekarang. Tetapi, sayangnya, dia menikmatinya.

Prussia memandang ke bawah, pada kepala yang miring menempel pada tubuhnya. Dia cuma tersenyum simpul.

Tidak banyak cerita yang mereka bagi di perjalanan menuju Tapolca. Hungary sepertinya tertidur. Prussia membiarkannya, dan baru membangunkan setelah dia membayar taksi dan mereka sampai di depan rumah tua Hungary di kota tersebut.

Mereka hanya mengambil kamera yang—dengan _cerobohnya_—Hungary tinggalkan di rumah kecilnya itu. Dan segera menuju stasiun. Bergandengan tangan, Hungary membuntuti langkah Prussia dan tak keberatan dengan langkah lebar Prussia.

Perjalanan kereta dari Tapolca menuju Sopron memakan waktu kurang lebih empat jam. Hungary menghabiskannya dengan beberapa kali memotret alam Hungaria (walau, sudah satu milenia dia mengenal tempat tersebut dan sudah tak ingat lagi perubahan-perubahannya). Sesekali mereka bercerita, mulai dari bualan Prussia soal blognya yang pengikutnya sudah mencapai angka delapan ratus ribu, atau tentang nostalgia masa lalu ... sampai-sampai mereka lupa bahwa sekarang adalah tahun dua ribuan dan bukan lagi masa-masanya mereka memperdebatkan ulang siapa yang paling ahli memanah di era perlawanan kaum Hungaria terhadap Kipchak.

Hampir pukul setengah empat sore mereka tiba di Sopron. Langit tidak ubahnya tadi pagi.

Sekali lagi, mereka harus naik bus menuju Fertorakos untuk mencapai tujuan mereka.

* * *

Monumen itu berdiri megah di bawah langit mendung Hungaria. Prussia tersenyum ketika teringat momen tahun 1989, _piknik _itu, dan Austria yang menyambut mereka, deheman kerasnya ketika Hungary melepas rindu dengan memeluk Austria—dan senyuman jahil Hungary ketika mencium sudut bibir dirinya sebagai penghiburan.

Ada banyak kenangan lama yang menjadi inti dari suatu hal-hal penting di masa sekarang. 1989, entah hanya Prussia yang merasa, atau memang Hungary juga memikirkan hal serupa, selalu Prussia anggap sebagai sebuah batu pijakan yang menjadi sentral dari segala yang dia lakukan bersama Hungary di tahun-tahun belakangan.

Mereka saling memeluk ketika acara piknik tahun 1989 itu berakhir. Hungary berbisik, tepat di tempat yang sekarang menjadi monumen itu, _kita akan segera melewati ini_, dan Prussia mengecup tepian telinganya sambil berkata bahwa memang, mereka telah melalui hal berat selama lebih dari empat puluh tahun tetapi: mereka tak menyesali apapun.

Reunifikasi Jerman membangunkan Prussia terhadap fakta: bahwa tidak akan ada lagi satu masa di mana dia dan Hungary berada dalam satu sangkar yang sama. Dia menatap Hungary dari sisi tembok yang telah runtuh, dari kejauhan, berharap Hungary juga melihatnya.

Mereka saling memandang, ketika itu. Keduanya memberikan senyum selaras: mereka sedikit pilu.

_Kita bebas_, ya, _kita bebas_, _tetapi kita seperti terpisah jauh dengan kebebasan ini_.

Namun, waktu berkata-kata: _tidak, tidak sesusah itu_. Semuanya hanya semudah menguraikan spektrum dari unsur gas yang diam. Cukup berikan pemicu-pemicu serupa panas atau aliran listrik, dan terciptalah warna. Cukup berikan alasan-alasan kecil; maka terciptalah manisnya suasana yang secantik warna.

Prussia yang tak perlu lagi mengurus sebuah negara dan hanya sesekali membantu West sekarang, jadi punya lebih banyak waktu untuk berkunjung ke Hungaria, terutama Budapest. Menemani Hungary yang sibuk dengan _paperwork_ atau menemaninya pergi ke mana saja ketika wanita itu punya waktu luang. Merekalah alasan-alasan kecil itu, yang membuat Prussia tak juga begitu menyesal dia dibubarkan sebagai suatu negara.

Hungary, yang masih menggandeng Prussia, cukup lama memandangi monumen itu. Itu adalah lambang awal kebebasan, kata Hungary suatu waktu, dan dia masih bisa merasakan gema suara itu di kepalanya sendiri. Walau dia tak ingat persis, kapan dia mengatakannya.

Wanita itu kemudian menghadap lelakinya. Mengalungkan tangannya di leher Prussia dan kakinya berjinjit tinggi.

"Terima kasih sudah bebas bersamaku."

Prussia tersenyum sambil menutup mata, menyentuhkan dua kening dan ia menggesekkan hidung mereka. Dia tersenyum kecil, "Terima kasih juga sudah memberikan sayap untuk orang-orang Jerman Timur waktu itu."

Seperti peristiwa penguraian spektrum sebuah atom sederhana—ada banyak warna yang bisa mereka temukan setelah sebuah efek kejut terjadi. Setelah tahun-tahun gelap di balik tembok yang terkadang membuat mereka marah entah pada siapa; mereka menemukan _warna_.

Warna lain dalam hidup.

Sebagai dua entitas yang bebas, terlepas dari identitas.

**end.**

* * *

—

"_Two enslaved nations together broke down the walls of enslavement... and __Hungarians__ gave __**wings**__ to __East Germans__' desire for freedom." _

—_Angela Merkel, 2009_

* * *

tiny-weeny facts:

1) Tapolca adalah kota yang berada tidak terlalu jauh dari Danau Balaton.

2) Tapolca – Sopron bisa ditempuh dengan kereta, jarak antarkota sekitar 163 km.

3) Sopron: salah satu kota di Hungaria yang paling banyak bunga-bungaannya.

4) "Piknik" yang disebut di atas adalah Pan-European Picnic, suatu aksi damai yang mengawali runtuhnya Tirai Besi dan reunifikasi Jerman. Demonstrasi ini terjadi di daerah Sopron, di perbatasan antara Austria dan Hungaria. Banyak orang-orang Jerman Timur yang menyeberang untuk pergi ke Jerman Barat dan orang-orang Hungaria membiarkannya.

5) Ada monumen sebagai peringatan acara 'Piknik' itu. Salah satunya terletak di daerah Fertorakos (Ferto: danau dekat Sopron). Monumen itu berwarna putih dengan patung empat orang manusia. (mau lihat? sila buka www. panoramio photo/ 31873828). Monumen peringatan lain adalah bentuk palang dengan rantai. Bisa dicari di wikipedia "Pan-European Picnic".

6) Angela Merkel, kanselir Jerman, adalah orang yang besar di Jerman Timur dan beliau mengunjungi monumen ini saat peringatan 20 tahun aksi 'piknik' tersebut, dan memberikan pidatonya yang berterimakasih pada orang-orang Hungaria.

7) Spektroskopi: suatu ilmu yang mempelajari interaksi antargelombang. Data ilmu ini diwakili oleh spektrum.

8) Spektrum (dalam fisika atom): cahaya yang dipancarkan berupa garis-garis dengan warna yang berbeda. Ketika gas tertentu dipanaskan atau dialiri listrik, akan timbul cahaya dengan panjang gelombang yang berbeda-beda. Ilmu spektrum ini sangat berguna dalam menentukan identitas penyusun sebuah bintang dengan cara menyelidiki spektrum yang dipancarkannya.

9) Menurut teori Bohr, untuk atom sederhana, elektron bisa melompat dari satu orbital ke orbital yang lebih rendah di bawahnya dan mengeluarkan foton (cahaya) dengan energi tertentu. Tapi teori Bohr ini susah digunakan untuk unsur dengan susunan kompleks.

10) Ordo Teutonik (Prussia kecil) pernah membantu mempertahankan perbatasan Kerajaan Hungaria tahun 1211 dari kaum Kipchak.

* * *

.

a/n: um fakta fisikanya, cuma kesimpulanku setelah belajar teori kuantum dan fisika atom (juga mengaduk-aduk teori rutherford, postulat bohr dan konstanta planck), jadi kalau ada yang salah, sangat dipersilahkan untuk meluruskan dan memberi ralat.

sumpah, teori atom masih bikin bingung hahahaha jadi teori atom bohr itu masih berlaku ya sampe sekarang, despite cuma bisa diterapkan pada unsur sederhana kayak hidrogen? kalo nggak, berarti foton penyusun spektrum itu datang dari mana guys =")))) atau ada teori baru yang sudah benar-benar bisa meruntuhkan teori bohr sepenuhnya dan bisa menerangkan dari mana spektrum itu berasal? boleeeeh banget dikasih tau ke aku guys ="")

dan uhuk senang bisa memasukkan quote salah satu role model saya, ibu angela merkel hshshs i adore her u/ / / / u;;; you guys should check the monument! it gives feeelllss (at least for me lol)

kenapa menyangkut 'spektroskopi'? malam tadi aku nonton tiga acara sekaligus tentang astronomi di natgeo. adegan si ilmuwan nyalain gas neon dan timbullah spektrum warna bikin aku tergugah: aku harus bikin sesuatu. yay.

.

.

.

ps.: saya hanyalah anak jurusan sastra dan bukan anak jurusan sejarah apalagi fisika atau astronomi, jadi kalo ada yang salah sama fakta di sini, BOLEH BANGEEEET dikasih ralatnya, i'll receive with open mind, guys! thanks for reading xoxo


End file.
